Kim Jonghyun's Inner Thought
by Park Myeonji
Summary: Onew, Key, Minho, dan Taemin terpaksa 'mendengarkan' segala keluh kesah Kim Jonghyun yang tengah mabuk, mereka mencoba mengingatkan kalau minuman beralkohol tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan masalah / SHINee fanfiction / Mind to review?


Title : Kim Jonghyun's Inner Thought

.

Cast : Kim Jonghyun, Lee 'Onew' Jinki, Kim 'Key' Kibum, Choi Minho, Lee Taemin

.

Rated : M (for alcohol usage)

.

Genre : Friendship, Angst

.

Warning : No Romance, Typo(s), Speedy Plot

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

.

Di balkon sebuah gedung bertingkat, seorang namja berambut kuning keemasan tengah menatap kosong ke arah jalanan yang dihiasi lampu-lampu kendaraan. Sesekali dia menenggak sekaleng minuman yang digenggam oleh tangan kirinya, nampaknya minuman itu adalah alkohol.

"Ini semua salahku…" gumam namja yang diketahui bernama Kim Jonghyun itu. "Seharusnya kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi…"

Tunggu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada anggota boygroup SHINee tersebut? Kenapa dia sampai mabuk-mabukan dan berkata seperti itu? Sebaiknya kita cari tahu apa penyebabnya.

Sebentar lagi SHINee akan merilis chapter ke-2 dari album Korea ke-3 mereka yang berjudul 'Why So Serious? – The Misconceptions of Me', namun sebuah masalah datang ketika mereka baru merilis teaser dari MV 'Why So Serious?'.

Di teaser MV itu, hanya ada 4 orang anggota SHINee yang tampak. Lee Jinki atau Onew sang leader pecinta ayam, Kim Kibum atau Key si fashionista, Choi Minho sang rapper yang berkharisma, serta Lee Taemin si dancing machine.

Sebenarnya para Shawol di seluruh dunia sudah tahu apa penyebab Jonghyun tidak muncul di teaser itu, karena dia mengalami kecelakaan tunggal yang menyebabkan hidungnya patah pada awal bulan April lalu.

Walaupun sudah menjalankan operasi dan keluar dari rumah sakit, namun dokter serta pihak SM Entertainment tetap menyuruh Jonghyun untuk tidak mengikuti aktivitas SHINee agar dirinya bisa pulih total. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Jonghyun hanya bisa berdiam diri di dalam dorm SHINee.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan teaser MV tadi? Banyak Shawol yang menyayangkan keputusan SM Entertainment untuk mempercepat waktu promosi 'Why So Serious?' tanpa menunggu kesembuhan Jonghyun, mereka kecewa karena idola mereka tidak bisa tampil lengkap berlima.

Jonghyun mengetahui kenyataan itu saat membaca komentar para netizen di internet, kini dia merasa terpukul. Memang Jonghyun tidak sepenuhnya bersalah dalam kasus ini, namun dia beranggapan kalau ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika dia tidak mengalami kecelakaan. Secara tidak langsung, Kim Jonghyun merasa kalau dirinya telah mengecewakan Shawol.

"Jonghyun hyung, kami pulang~!" pekik Taemin ceria setelah memasuki ruang tamu dorm mereka.

"Sepi sekali, apa dia sedang tidur?" tanya Onew karena tidak ada jawaban dari Jonghyun.

Key membuka pintu kamar Jonghyun dan memeriksanya, tapi tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya. Dia juga mengecek kamar anggota lainnya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia kabur karena bosan?" kata Key, dia mulai panik.

"Kelihatannya tidak, sepatunya masih ada di rak," jawab Minho sambil mengecek rak sepatu.

Taemin berjalan menuju dapur. "Berarti Jonghyun hyung masih ada di dalam sini."

Mereka berempat berpencar ke seluruh penjuru dorm untuk mencari Jonghyun, tapi dia tidak bisa ditemukan di manapun. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa hanyalah balkon.

"Kelihatannya si bodoh itu memang ada di balkon," bisik Onew saat melihat bayangan seseorang sedang menengadah menatap langit malam.

"Ayo kita kagetkan Jonghyun hyung," usul Taemin jahil. "Hana… Dul… Set!"

"KAMI PULAAANG~!" teriak Onew, Key, Minho, dan Taemin bersamaan. Mereka berempat langsung menyerbu ke tempat Jonghyun berada.

Namun keempat namja tadi langsung merasakan kejanggalan pada Jonghyun. Biasanya Jonghyun langsung menggerutu atau mengomel tidak jelas jika dikagetkan seperti tadi, namun kini dia tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun.

"Hei hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa…?" tanya Key sambil memegangi dahi Jonghyun. "Jonghyun hyung, kau tidak demam kan?"

Jonghyun menoleh ke arah Key saat dahinya disentuh, lalu menyunggingkan senyum sinis dengan pandangan yang menerawang. "Oh, kalian sudah pulang rupanya… Selamat datang."

"Jinki hyung, apa yang terjadi dengan Jonghyun hyung?" Taemin menarik lengan baju Onew takut-takut. "Kenapa reaksinya begitu?"

Minho mengamati tingkah Jonghyun yang aneh. Senyum sinis, tatapan kosong, wajah yang sedikit memerah. Sedetik kemudian ekor mata Minho menangkap sosok benda yang dipegang oleh Jonghyun, yaitu sekaleng minuman beralkohol.

"Kelihatannya Jjong hyung sedang mabuk," ucap Minho memberitahu yang lainnya. "Lihat, dia membawa minuman beralkohol."

Sontak Onew, Key, dan Taemin melirik ke arah kaleng yang dibawa Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun hyung bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?! Hidungmu masih belum sembuh total, jangan mengonsumsi alkohol!" seru Key terkejut.

Jonghyun cegukan, lalu terkekeh ganjil. "Kenapa tidak boleh, Kim Kibum? Aku kan minum lewat mulut, bukan lewat hidung. Lagipula tadi kalian bersenang-senang di luar sana, masa aku tidak boleh bersenang-senang juga? Tega sekali kalian, bersenang-senang tanpa aku."

Onew mulai naik pitam. "Bersenang-senang apanya? Kami baru saja melaksanakan jadwal SHINee untuk hari ini, bodoh. Kau jelas-jelas tidak boleh ikut karena kondisi hidungmu itu!"

Taemin memegangi pundak Onew. "Hyung, kendalikan emosimu. Jonghyun hyung sedang mabuk, makanya dia seperti itu."

Sementara itu, si namja mabuk melempar kaleng yang sudah kosong ke pinggir balkon. "Tidak apa-apa, magnae. Biarkan si pecinta ayam itu marah~ Aku ingin melihat si leader tua yang tidak becus itu mengamuk."

"Kau…!"

Kesabaran Onew sudah mencapai batasnya, dia menerjang Jonghyun dan memegangi kerah baju namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Jonghyun tidak melawan sedikit pun, bahkan dia sengaja menyunggingkan senyum sarkastik yang seakan menantang Onew.

"Jangan tahan dirimu, Lee Jinki-SSI." Jonghyun sengaja memberikan penekanan pada kata '–ssi'. "Pukul saja kalau kau mau."

Taemin berusaha melerai kedua orang yang sedang bersitegang itu. "Hyungdeul, jebal hajima. Jangan bertengkar!"

Key juga mencoba menarik Jonghyun agar menjauh dari Onew. "Kim Jonghyun hyung, sadarlah. Jinki hyung lebih tua darimu."

"Jangan terpancing omongannya, Jinki hyung. Jonghyun hyung pasti mengatakan semua itu karena efek alkohol." Minho menimpali dengan bijak.

Onew dan Jonghyun saling melempar tatapan tajam, seakan siap untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang, sampai-sampai Onew bisa mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari helaan nafas Jonghyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Onew menyentakkan kerah baju Jonghyun dengan kuat.

"Hei Kim Jonghyun, sebenarnya aku ingin meninju wajahmu. Tapi aku terpaksa mengurungkan niatku karena hidungmu belum sembuh benar," ucap Onew sambil memunggungi yang lainnya. "Tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku dan yang lainnya sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarga. Kalau kau ada masalah, kami selalu siap mendengar ceritamu setiap saat. Jangan menanggung bebanmu sendirian, Jjongie."

Seketika Jonghyun tertegun, dia sedikit heran kenapa Onew tidak memukulnya walaupun dia telah berkata seperti itu. Bahkan sang leader memanggilnya 'Jjongie'

Setelah berkata begitu, Onew pergi begitu saja meninggalkan balkon.

"Taemin-ah, ku rasa sudah waktunya bagi kita untuk tidur. Besok kita masih punya jadwal yang menumpuk." Key memberi isyarat pada Taemin supaya mereka bisa meninggalkan situasi yang tidak mengenakkan itu, magnae SHINee itu masih terlalu polos.

"Ne. Arraseo, Kibum hyung." Walaupun tidak mengerti, Taemin pun menuruti perkataan Key.

Sesudah Key dan Taemin kembali ke kamar mereka, yang masih berada di balkon hanyalah Minho dan Jonghyun. Setelah melewatkan beberapa menit dalam kecanggungan, Minho menghela nafas dan memungut kaleng alkohol yang tadi dibuang Jonghyun.

Sebelum keluar dari balkon, Minho menepuk pundak Jonghyun terlebih dulu. "Alkohol tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu, Jonghyun hyung. Dan jangan membuang sampah sembarangan, nanti manager hyung bisa marah pada kita. Selamat malam Jonghyun hyung, jangan tidur terlalu larut."

Bersamaan dengan perginya Minho, efek alkohol dalam diri Jonghyun pun memudar. Kini dia menyesali kata-kata yang sudah terlanjur meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sampai beberapa hari kemudian, hubungan Jonghyun dengan anggota SHINee lain terasa agak kaku. Terutama Jonghyun dan Onew, keduanya masih belum bisa melupakan insiden di balkon itu.

Sebenarnya Jonghyun ingin meminta maaf, dia sadar kalau dirinyalah yang sepenuhnya salah. Alkohol yang dia konsumsi waktu itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol ucapan. Namun sebagai seorang pria, dia terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf lebih dulu.

Akhirnya tanggal 26 April pun tiba, hari dimana MV dan album digital dari 'Why So Serious?' akan dirilis. Onew, Key, Minho, dan Taemin bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke gedung KBS untuk rekaman comeback stage mereka.

BRAK!

Ketika keempat orang itu hendak berangkat, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu menjeblak terbuka. Onew, Key, Minho, serta Taemin menoleh dan mendapati kalau Jonghyun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin ku katakan pada kalian," ujar sang main vocal sambil berjalan mendekati mereka.

Onew melirik arlojinya dan menjawab dengan dingin, "Jangan lama-lama, manager hyung sudah menunggu kami di dalam mobil."

Dengan salah tingkah, Jonghyun menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Aku… ingin meminta maaf pada kalian atas kejadian tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi tempo hari, aku melakukan semua itu karena efek dari alkohol yang ku minum."

Minho, Taemin, Key, dan Onew menunggu perkataan Jonghyun selanjutnya. Sebenarnya mereka (terutama Onew) tidak sungguh-sungguh melakukan aksi diam pada anggota SHINee yang mirip dinosaurus itu. Mereka hanya menunggu supaya Jonghyun bercerita atas kemauannya sendiri dan tanpa paksaan, lagipula sejak kapan seorang Lee Jinki bisa marah?

"Sebenarnya saat itu ada suatu hal yang membebani pikiranku." Jonghyun menghela nafas. "Apa kalian mengetahui kekecewaan Shawol ketika mengetahui kalau aku tidak tampil di teaser MV? Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada mereka. Seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, mereka pasti tidak akan dikecewakan olehku."

Key memutar bola mata, ingin rasanya dia menjitak kepala namja di hadapannya. "Oh ayolah, namja bodoh. Kau tidak mungkin sengaja menabrakkan mobilmu ke pembatas jalan bukan? Tidak ada seorang pun dari kita yang mengetahui kalau kecelakaan itu akan terjadi, termasuk kau."

Taemin tertawa kecil. "Kibum hyung benar. Lagipula keputusan ini memang yang terbaik, daripada hyung memaksakan diri untuk tampil di teaser MV dengan kondisi hidung yang patah."

"Anggap saja ini liburan tambahan untuk hyung agar bisa mengistirahatkan diri dari jadwal yang padat, meskipun hidung hyung yang menjadi korbannya," ledek Minho, membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

Jonghyun menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu. "Hidungku sudah pulih kok, tapi dokter itu berlebihan dan terus memaksaku untuk beristirahat."

"Jadi… kalian memaafkanku atau tidak?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Key, Taemin, dan Minho bersamaan.

Sesudah itu, keheningan langsung menyergap dorm SHINee. Mereka menunggu seseorang untuk membuka suara, yakni Onew.

Merasa risih karena ditatap orang-orang di sekitarnya, akhirnya Onew berkata, "Baiklah, baiklah. Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, Kim Jonghyun. Apa kalian puas?"

Jawaban Onew tadi malah membuat tangan Minho, Taemin, serta Key melayang untuk menjitak kepalanya. Bahkan Jonghyun juga tidak luput dari serangan itu.

"Hei, kenapa kalian menjitakku? Aku ini lebih tua dari kalian!" seru Onew tidak terima.

Jonghyun ikut menggerutu, "Kenapa aku juga ikut menjadi sasaran kalian? Memangnya apa salahku?!"

"Karena kalian berdua payah sekali!" desis Key. "Kalian yang paling tua di antara kita, tapi sikap kalian sangat kekanak-kanakan."

"Lagipula kau lucu sekali, Jinki hyung. Aku hampir mati tertawa melihatmu meluapkan emosi, padahal hyung paling tidak ahli dalam hal marah."

Lalu Jonghyun bertanya, "Tapi darimana kalian tahu kalau aku sedang punya masalah semalam? Seingatku aku tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kalian."

Taemin mengangkat bahu. "Mollayo, hyung. Hanya saja perasaanku mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati hyung."

"Mungkin karena kau adalah tipe orang yang beranggapan kalau masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan berbotol-botol bir, bukan dengan mengutarakannya pada orang lain dan meminta saran," celetuk Key sarkastik.

Kemudian seisi dorm SHINee dipenuhi dengan suara tawa kelima namja itu.

Minho melirik arlojinya setelah tawa mereda, dia berseru, "Astaga, sudah jam segini! Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat, kalau tidak manager hyung bisa mengamuk karena kita terlambat."

"Kami pergi dulu, Jjong hyung~" pamit Taemin.

Sambil mengenakan sepatu, Onew memperingatkan, "Jangan minum alkohol lagi, arra?"

"Hari ini jadwal kami cukup padat dengan rekaman Music Bank dan siaran di Sukira, ku rasa kami baru pulang tengah malam," ucap Key buru-buru. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sup kimchi untuk hyung, jangan lupa dihangatkan sebelum dimakan. Kalau masih juga lapar, belilah makanan sendiri."

"Annyeong, Kim Jonghyun~" pamit keempatnya setelah selesai memakai sepatu.

"Annyeong, berikan penampilan yang terbaik untuk para Shawol!" balas Jonghyun sambil mengantar mereka sampai di pintu dorm.

Jonghyun pun menatap punggung Onew, Key, Taemin, dan Minho yang mulai menjauh. Setelah memastikan kalau keempatnya sudah masuk ke dalam lift, Jonghyun kembali masuk ke dalam dorm dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ku rasa sudah waktunya untuk melepas perban di hidung ini, toh dokter sudah memperbolehkannya." Jonghyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Maaf ya, teman-teman. Tapi aku tidak memberitahu kalau malam ini aku akan singgah ke gedung SM untuk bertemu para atasan, aku juga merahasiakan soal perban ini."

Lalu Jonghyun tersenyum sendiri. "Selamat ya, kalian telah tertipu mentah-mentah dengan aktingku. Aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri terus-terusan di dalam dorm seperti anak kecil yang menunggu kepulangan orangtuanya, bahkan sekarang tenggorokanku sudah gatal karena ingin bernyanyi."

Jonghyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja, dia menekan layar sentuhnya beberapa kali dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Rupanya dia mencoba menelepon seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo, Youngmin sajangnim?" ucap Jonghyun setelah orang di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya. "Ne, ini Kim Jonghyun. Sesuai janji, saya akan menemui Anda nanti malam di gedung SM. Anda telah mempertimbangkan permintaan saya untuk bisa sesegera mungkin tampil bersama SHINee bukan? Toh penghasilan SHINee akan kembali menjadi normal jika saya ikut beraktivitas lagi, dan saya tidak ingin terlalu lama mengecewakan Shawol."

END

^Risa's Note^

Untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya Risa bikin fic oneshot dengan tokoh utama salah satu bias Risa: Kim Jonghyun SHINee! Fic ini kira-kira latar waktunya pas Jjong oppa kecelakaan mobil bulan April, penulisan tanggalnya juga lumayan akurat karena Risa udah bikin riset & penelitian terlebih dulu (?)

Aku bikin fic ini pas lagi iseng-iseng mikir, 'Kira-kira gimana ya perasaannya Jjong oppa pas lagi masa pemulihan? Apa dia seneng karena dapet libur ekstra, kesakitan, kesel karena yang lain sibuk, atau ngerasa bersalah sama Shawol?' Dan akhirnya jadilah fic ini! ^^

Tumben lho Risa bikin fic rated M, soalnya ada unsur alkohol supaya angst-nya lebih berasa. Semoga aja kalian suka sama fic ini, maaf karena Risa hampir bikin Onew oppa & Jjong oppa berantem :( Dan semoga fanfic SHINee tambah banyak di FFn~

Akhir kata, boleh Risa minta review dari readerdeul? :3 *gwiyomi bareng SHINee oppadeul*


End file.
